Secret Santa
by 7 Ace
Summary: What happens when the Cullens and the Pack get together for a Secret Santa. What if there is a Love square? Who will end up with the altimate gift this Christmas?


**Title: Secret Santa**

**Author: 7 Ace and Team Non-Canon**

**The Pairing: Bella/Paul**

**The Song: All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey**

**Rating: T**

God, I can't believe it's already almost Christmas. Out of nowhere, Emily showed up at my house yesterday and said that we are going to go to the Cullens' house. So I'm getting dressed to go to the leeches' house and thanks to living alone, I have to walk. I don't have a car or any type of transportation except my two human legs and four wolf legs. I decide to run on two legs because I don't want to listen to Sam think about Emily and Leah bitching about his thoughts. At least no one else is imprinted! I also don't want to have to get dressed next to the leeches' place because no one knows when they're looking out into the woods. I would hate myself if any of them saw my junk.

I finally reach the Cullens' house and walk up to it. Within seconds of me standing outside their house, two of them are already outside. "Hey Paul!" I hear Jacob call out.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"Inside, stupid." He starts laughing at me and I roll my eyes.

"Why are we here, anyway?" I ask the two vampires.

"Go inside and then you'll see," the pixie-like one says.

I walk in the house and see everyone from La Push sitting on a chair or on the couches. The vampires are all standing. In the middle of the room is a large box. _What the hell? Why is there a box in the middle of the floor?_

"Just wait, Paul," Edward tells me.

_Don't these people know that I'm impatient? _

"Yeah, we know, we're just waiting for one person," he says and laughs at me.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and look up to see the leech-lover. "Hey guys," she says as she gets to the bottom of the steps. Everyone but me says "hi" to her. I just lean against the wall staring at the floor.

"What are we doing here?" I ask, impatiently.

"Well, Alice and I came up with an idea for this Christmas-" she starts before the pixie interrupts her.

"We're going to do Secret Santa!" Alice shrieks.

There are so many different reactions that it gives me a headache. "Shut up! Just shut up, already!" I yell. "Fuck no," and with that, I walk out but that annoying pixie catches my arm.

"Paul, come on, we're just giving it a try. We're all here for Bella. Give it a chance?" she practically begs me.

"No thanks, I'd rather keep to myself than stick around getting to know leeches." I ground out of clenched teeth.

"Paul, shut up and do something nice for once! Christmas is 10 days away, that's 10 days that you have to spend thinking about a leech. Now, shut up, sit down and behave!" the leech-lover yells. Everyone gasps, but I sit down, stunned.

"Damn Bella, that was amazing! No girl has ever spoken to him like that!" Jake says.

"There's always a first," she says before going and sitting on Doucheward's lap.

"Well, now that everyone knows that we're doing Secret Santa, we need to find out who is giving who a present," Alice states. "You can't tell anyone who you get. Now, you can make groups of two but that means you only get one gift between the two of you. Also, you CAN leave hints."

"Okay, now everyone write your name, or names, on a sheet of paper and hand it to Bella." the motherly vampire says.

I'm given a stupid piece of paper and write my name on it while I feel the leech-lover glaring at me. Then I get up and walk it over to her. She thanks me and I nod. The same thing happens with everyone else except they don't get the glare that I felt a few minutes ago. When everyone hands in their names, Bella places them all in a jar and shakes it up.

"Everyone grabs one piece of paper and keeps it to themselves. If anyone is flat out told who it is that they are giving gifts to the children's center and has to volunteer for a week-" Before she finishes speaking, I hear a loud boom of a groan coming from the corner of the room.

"Alice, not that again!" the big guy says.

"Well, then don't tell anyone who you get this time, dufus," Bella says laughing. The big guy gets up and grabs her and lifts her off of Edward's lap. He starts tickling her. "Stop! Emmett, stop!" she giggles out.

He puts her down and ruffles her hair. "Emmett! Leave her hair alone!" Alice yells. "I just did it!"

"It's like you're all related," I whisper, rolling my eyes. "Can we just get on with this?"

"Alright, that's enough. Time to find out who is stuck with giving who a present." Jacob gets up off off the couch and grabs a piece of paper out of the jar. I hear Edward start laughing. _I see how it works, no one can know who gives who a gift, but they have a telepath. _

"Everyone has their perks, Paul," he says smirking at me. I glare at him and walk up to grab a name out of the jar. I move my arm around and pick out a piece. I walk away with my piece of paper and read the name on it. _Bella._ I groan and Edward laughs again. "Shut up leech," I growl.

"Have fun with that one," he says to me.

I sit down on the hardwood and watch everyone else grab a piece of paper until the jar is empty. There are quite a few with frowns on their faces, but a few have smiles on theirs. _These people are weird..._Edward growls at this.

I get up and walk out the door while everyone else is focused on something else. I can't believe that we have to do this stupid Secret Santa thing. Even Sam is doing it! The fucker was grinning! I lean forward and in midair I shift and run toward the beach. Once I'm on the edge of the cliff, I jump into the ocean and enjoy the cold of the water.

I start swimming around and then there are about three more splashes. _Why can't they leave me alone?_

After I finish swimming, I run home and take a shower. Once I'm dried off and slide on my boxers, I crawl in bed and almost immediately fall asleep.

_I'm seven years old again. I'm walking up to Jacob's front yard when I see her. Beautiful curled brown hair surrounds her face and she's wearing a cute sundress that stops above her knees. She's talking to Jake about something that she's really interested in, when she looks up and sees me. Her eyes are like melted chocolate and I can't help but go weak in the knees under her gaze. _

_"Hey Jacob, who's this?" I ask, as I walk up to them._

_"Hi, this is Bella, Charlie's daughter," he says shyly. _

_"Hi, I'm here with my daddy, what's your name?" she asks._

_"I'm...uh, Paul," I say looking at the ground, running my foot through the gravel._

_"Nice to meet you," she says smiling._

_"Bella! Time to go , sweetie!" Charlie calls out._

_"Bye guys. See you soon," she says with a smile and a wave._

_I wave at her and moments flash through my mind of times spent with her. Then when she left without saying goodbye. Then time in the scenes skips forward to when I see her with the leech. He took my girl, so I've tried staying away. That is until this Secret Santa nightmare came up._

*******Secret Santa********

As I wake up, I hope that the whole Secret Santa thing was just a dream. as I pull on my cut-offs, a piece of paper falls out. I pick it up and read it;

_BELLA_

_Crap, it wasn't a nightmare. I actually have to buy the leech-lover a gift. Hmmm, what to get her? I thought I heard the girls planning a shopping day, maybe I can just follow them. _With that thought, I pull on a shirt and race out the front door. I get in Sam's truck, that I'm borrowing, and drive to the mall in Port Angeles. They wouldn't go any farther than that because Leah has to be able to hear a call. 

I finally get out and I notice Leah's car and a couple of expensive ones -most likely the Cullens' cars. I sniff out Leah and follow her scent. I slow down when I finally get within seeing and hearing range. I hide behind some of the shelves when Leah looks behind her. _She can't see me!_

"So Bella, can you give me a hint to who you are buying for?" Leah asks the leech-lover.

"I didn't expect it, that's for sure. I don't even know what I should get them..." she says trailing off at the end almost as if she got an idea. She then pulls out her phone to text someone. Seconds later, the phone buzzes again and she squeals. Then she calls someone.

_Ring, ring, ring._

_Hello?_

_Sam, can you have the pack over at the Cullen's house by 7 tonight? Please?_

_Sure._

_YAY! Thank you Sam! See you later. Click._

"What's going on at seven, Bella?" Leah asks. Bella giggles at this.

"We are playing Truths tonight to get to know your gift receiver without them knowing that it's you. So we have to be back at the house at seven." Bella explains. _This will work in my favor if I can get the right questions asked._

†*********Secret Santa*******†

After hours of following them around, I have figured out multiple things about the mystery girl; one, she can do anything with a few words and her pout, she hates shopping, and she loves the classics, especially Wuthering Heights. Right now, I'm on my way to the Cullen mansion for our lovely game night. As I walk in the front door, I realize that I'm the last person to get here. Once I've sat down, Bella begins to speak.

"OK, people. I realize now that most of you might not know your gift receiver, so I put together this game night. First we will play Truths, then all of the respected adults can leave and we will play Spin the bottle." Everyone cheers at this. "OK, now, everyone sit in a circle that goes: Wolf, vamp, wolf, vamp, etc., etc., and the humans can sit where ever they want to." She smirked at the last part. Once everyone is in their spots, she started. "I'll explain the rules then we will start. I will ask a question, answer it, then, going clockwise around the circle, everyone will answer it. Then once everyone has answered the question, the next person will go. So, lets begin. what is your favorite color? Mine is grey."

"Brown," Edward says.

"Black," Emily replies.

"Light blue," Carlisle answers.

"Electric purple," Seth says, smiling.

"Neon green," Alice says, leaning back on her hands.

"Tan," Embry answers.

"Rainbow..." Emmett says laughing.

"Nude," Quil says, as he bursts out laughing.

"Pink," Rosalie huffs out.

"Orange," Sam whispers, smiling at Emily.

"Teal," Jasper answers, smirking at Alice.

"Clear" I say, as I lose focus and ignore what's going on.  
>†***********Secret Santa*************†<p>

After like 4 hours of this, I learned that Bella likes silver, perfers necklaces over bracelets, her favorite sports team is the Packers, her dream vehicle is a Lamborgini Galardo Super Trofeo Stradale, her favorite animal is a wolf, her favorite sexual postion is yet to be determined (thanks Emmett!), her favorite place in the world is Italy, her favorite Christmas gift in her life was when she got her first copy of Wuthering Heights, the gift she never got but always wanted was a pony, the only way that she gets around anywhere is by her beat up old truck and if the Cullens drag her along. _Maybe I could fix her car up? or get her a necklace? I bet she has no idea what my wolf's color is...she does know that we shift into wolves though. I could always help her figure out her favorite sexual position..._

The next thing I know Edward glares at me, growling, I can't help but laugh at his reaction. _Well, then stop reading me Dickward. _

"Hey, when are we going to play Spin the Bottle? This question thing is boring as hell," I say smirking.

"We will play as soon as the old farts leave. Oh, and anyone under 16, that means you too Seth," Bella says.

"Hey, we aren't that old!" Carlisle complains.

"Dad, you've been around since the 17th century. Your old," Emmett says.

"Well, then, why do I need to leave?" Sam asks.

"Sam, I'm sure you want to keep your dignity. You are the leader of the pack," Bella explained as though it was a given.

"Oh, OK," Sam says as he leaves with Emily.

"Boys, out!" Bella growls at Collin, Brady, and Seth, who then run out of the house with their tails between their legs. "Good, we can begin!" she says clapping her hands.

"What kind of bottle are we going to use?" Emmett asks.

"I have just the thing," Alice says as she jumps up and runs to her room. She's back within a few seconds with...a hairspray bottle! _What the hell?_

Everyone cracks up and then Alice pouts, "What? It's a bottle isn't it?"

"Alice, it's fine. We'll use this. So, who wants to go first?" Bella asks.

"I guess I'll go first," Jacob says as he grabs the hairspray bottle. He spins it and it goes pretty fast, that is until it slows down about thirty seconds later. It stops in front of..._holy shit! He has to kiss Edward! Oh my god... that is going to be hilarious! _

Jacob groans and everyone else but Edward starts laughing. "Come on boys, it's your turn," Leah says holding her sides laughing.

_I can't believe this..._

Jacob gets up and walks over to Edward and kneels in front of him. "Why did it have to be a guy?" Jacob whispers. Edward laughs and pulls Jacob in and kisses him deeply. _Dude, he wasn't supposed to want it! What the hell?_

"Hot," Bella whispers, then blushes remembering the people with super-hearing in the room as everyone looks at her. Seeing their questioning looks, she explains, "random fantasy of mine." Then she throws her hand over her mouth and glares at Jasper. "Jasper! No fair! You shouldn't use your power for evil!"

"What? You deserve it for the whole Truths idea! I had to give everything away to these dogs. I don't take that lightly. Besides, it was funny as hell," he says smirking at her.

"Who is next?" Bella asks, still blushing.

"That would be me," Emmett says grinning.

"Oh great, this is going to be hilarious, he has found a way to calculate his spins," Rosalie says rolling her eyes.

He starts to spin the bottle looking at the distance between him and Rosalie, and spins it as fast as he can. _He can't possibly get her...ah hell! How the hell did he do that?_

Sure enough the bottle stopped at Rosalie. Everyone turns their heads away from the two lovebirds.

"This is Spin the Bottle _Kiss _Edition! No more than that stupid!" Alice gets up and slaps the back of Emmett's head.

"My turn!" Bella says grinning.

"This is going to be fun..." Alice says smiling wickedly, and Edward growls.

Bella starts to spin the bottle and everyone watches it intensely thanks to the reaction of both Alice and Edward. The bottle is on...me? _Terrific, I have to kiss the leech-lover!_

I look up at Bella and she has a red tint to her face. _Damn, she's cute with that blush. Wait, what? Where the hell did that come from? I just called the leech-lover cute? Oh hell no._

Bella stands up and walks toward me. Once in front of me, she kneels, straddling my waist. Then she leans in and kisses me full force. I lean into her and pull her hips flush with mine. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she doesn't hesitate to let me in. _Oh my god, she's good at this..._

"Geez Louise! Get a room you two!" Emmett booms.

Bella pulls back and blushes an impossible red as she gets off of my lap. I instantly miss her body against mine. _Damn...stupid vampire!_

"What about me?" Edward asks.

"What about you?" I say laughing still in shock.

"Um... it's just a game. Let's keep going," she says staring at me. _God, I need more..._

"My turn," Jasper says smiling.

He spins the bottle and it circles about three full spins before it lands on Kim. He smirks and crawls over to her on his hands and knees. He stops in front of her, he's looking at her like she's food. She giggles and he runs his thumb down her cheek.

"Get on with it already!" Quil yells.

Jasper leans in and kisses her softly, but she pulls him closer and leans back so that she's almost lying down. Jasper keeps kissing her until Jared gets up and pulls him off of Kim. "That's enough."  
>"It's just a game, dude. Settle down," Jasper says, winking at Kim.<p>

"Yeah, and that's my girlfriend, so back off." He lets go of Jasper and sits down. I look at Kim to see her reaction and she can't keep her eyes off of Jasper. _Isn't Jasper with Alice?_

Edward looks at me and nods. "He likes fucking with people's emotions."

"Well it seems to be working." I start laughing as Quil gets the bottle.

"Thank god. Finally, it's my turn. Geez," he says shaking his head.

This kid can't throw for shit, and based off of his spin he can't do that either. The bottle lands on Alice, only a few spots away from him.

Alice looks at Jasper, who nods, and she walks over to Quil and pulls him by the collar until he's standing in front of her. She drags him toward a wall and pushes him up against it. She kisses his neck and then moves slowly toward his mouth. This kid is whimpering, fucking whimpering!

I can't hold in my laughter for long, so I bust out laughing. The next thing I know, Quil has his hands on her ass and he's pulling her closer to him. Then something snaps. Quil starts arching his back and no one seems to know what is going on until he starts moaning. I see Jasper laughing his ass off in his spot.

"Holy shit! Jasper's doing this?" I say, through laughs.

"I told you he likes to fuck with people's emotions," Edward says.

"Isn't that borderline on controlling his libido?" I laugh.

"Jasper has one of the most craziest ideas, just don't make him mad."

"Yeah, yeah, come on guys, it's my turn," Rose says as she spins the bottle.

This girl has an arm! The damn thing is spinning like freaking crazy! _No...no freaking way! _It lands on Leah...

Leah is up instantly. She slides Rose's hair out of her face and whispers, "I was hoping it would be you." _Holy cracker jacks! This is too good..._

Rose laughs and leans in to kiss her, but Leah doesn't let Rose take control. Leah deepens the kiss and Rose starts to moan. Her hands travel from Leah's face, down her sides, to her ass.

"Hey, knock that off!" Bella shrieks.

"Oh come on! It was just getting good, Bells!" Emmett whines.

"It doesn't go further, unless I'm involved," Bella says to Emmett, while she looks at the girls. _Holy shit, this girl is going to be the death of me. _

"Well, Rose, Leah, what do you say to that?" I ask. _Please say yes..._

"Why not? Rose?" Leah asks.

"Come here, Bella," Rose says, motioning for Bella to get closer.

She doesn't stand up...she crawls toward the girls. My heart is pounding against my chest and I can't breathe. It doesn't let up, she finally gets to the other girls and pulls Leah toward her and damn this girl is strong! She overpowers Leah and Leah starts to breathe heavily. Rose leans in and starts kissing Bella's neck, which makes Bella moan. _God, this is the best game of Spin the Bottle ever!_ _I hope we can play this more often!_

I look around at the other guys and they all have their eyes glued to the girls. I swear I see Jacob drooling. I look back at the girls and they've switched positions -Bella kissing Rose and Leah nipping at Bella's neck. They back away and start laughing. "We totally got them riled up," Bella says laughing. The two other girls nod.

"I can't believe the looks on your faces!" Jasper says, laughing his ass off.

"No way! You can't be serious!" Embry says, throwing popcorn at Jasper.

"Did you do all of that?" Kim asks.

"No, but don't tell them that," Jasper whispers in her ear, pointing toward the other guys. _Wait how in the hell did he get next to her so fast?_

"Hey dumbass, he sat there once the girls went at it," Edward says to me.

"Give me that damn bottle," Embry says, getting back into his spot as everyone else does the same.

He spins the bottle-just a little too fast- and the bottle stops in front of Jasper.

"Oh hell no..." Jasper says, dumbfounded.

"Come here, boy. Let me show you what you're missing," Embry says grinning like the cheshire cat.

"I was afraid you'd say that..." Jasper says, looking truely scared.

"Well, don't just sit there," Bella calls out.

"This is going to be good..." Emmett says, mischieviously

"Are you kidding? This game is fucking awesome!" Kim says.

Jasper starts to stand up but Rose stops him.

"No, you have to crawl!" She says.

"Give the guy a break." Jacob Says.

"Hell no, he's making this funny, so he needs to be on his back." Jared yells.

Jasper gets back on his knees and crawls toward Embry, shaking.

"Stop right there. Embry, make him beg for it..." Alice squeals.

Embry stands up and starts pacing around Jasper trying to think of a way to make this vampire beg. While he does, I lean against the couch and just relax knowing I have nothing to do with this part of the game.

Rose runs out of the living room and within seconds she's standing in front of Embry with a whip. "Use this, Embry. He can't stand it, just ask Alice."

"This is supposed to stay kissing!" Jasper whines.

"Who said that?" Bella askes smirking

"I have no idea...does anyone remember that in the rules?" Leah questions.

"I don't, do you?" kim states.

"But...but...Alice said that Emmett had to keep it on kissing..." jasper whines.

"God, is it just me, or is Jasper being a pussy?" Emmett says.

"I know, Geez, what happened to the messing around?" Jake wonders.

"He was so into making everyone hot, why not make him hot?" I say, not being able to stay out of this.

"Why...why does everyone want to torture me?" Jasper whines.

"Dude, you totally deserve this." Quil calls out.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

"Oh god..." Jasper moans.

"He actually did it. Way to go Embry!" Alice congragulates.

"Never underestimate a wolf..." Embry says, proudly.

"Damn, this is hilarious." Edward says, laughing his ass off.

"More.. please..." Jasper moans.

"Oh my god, dude, that's too soon, he's not begging enough." Leah says.

"We have got to make him suffer." Bella yells out.

"Seriously, he's made this night hilarious, why stop now?" Quil says.

"Why is Edward so quiet over there?" I wonder out loud.

"He's probably enjoying it too." Alice says.

"You're kidding." I ask, incrediously.

"Dude, who knows, the guy can read minds!" Jared says.

_Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap._

Jasper howls in pleasure and Embry grabs him by his hair.

"You like this too much." Embry growls.

"I trained newborns for war, what do you expect from me?" Jasper questions.

"This isn't any fun if you don't suffer. Does anyone have another idea?" Embry questions.

"Well, we could all ignore him..." Kim says quietly.

"No, because how would we finish the game?" I ask.

"You're right, that would be no fun. Geez, not everyone has spun yet!" Edward says.

"You know, Jasper was making it interesting..." Bella defends.

"Should we let him go?" Alice asks.

"Fuck no, Embry hasn't even kissed him yet." Quil remindes us.

"Please Embry, please kiss me. God, I want you to..." Jasper moans.

Embry looks around at us and asks, "Should I?"

"Some of us want a turn so hurry up!" Jared says.

Embry laughs and leans into Jasper and sucks his lower lip into his mouth. We all watch as he finally kisses Jasper. We spend the next few hours playing Spin the Bottle. When we're finished, everyone says at least once that we have to play again. Someone was weird enough to suggest letting the adults play. That would be completely bizarre, but funny as hell.

Everyone starts to leave when Carlisle and Esme ask what we're doing. "We're leaving, the game is over."

"Why don't you all stay for Breakfast." Esme asks.

"That's a laugh, not everyone here eats _food_." Jabob laughs.

"No, you're right not all of us do, but we could make the wolves and the humans food.."Alice says.

"Why not? It's been so much fun." leah says.

We all sit in our own spots around the living room waiting for Breakfast to be ready.

†************* Secret Santa*****************†

Those leeches can cook! That was awesome! I snuck peeks at Bella when she was eating. To my relief, she isn't a small eater. She isn't afraid of food. That girl ate a ton. There were waffles, eggs and bacon. This girl put a waffle on her plate, four pieces of bacon on top of that, another waffle, four _more_ pieces of bacon, and a third waffle! I couldn't believe it! _I totally know what I'm getting this girl! _

_She's a girl after my own heart, so I'm going to get a necklace set that has her name on a half a heart and mine on the other half. Those have always been cool._

"Dude, keep your thoughts to yourself!" Edward yells at me from the other room.

"Then stay the hell out of my head!" I holler back.

I start to feel arms around my waist. They're cold, but they smell terrific. I look down and see their sleeves and figure out that Bella has her arms around me. I turn around in her arms and look at her with an eyebrow raised. She puts her index finger on my lips and I sniff her finger that's on my lips and my eyes roll to the top of my head. _She smells heavenly. I can't believe that Edward hasn't punched me yet..._

Bella pulls me out of the house and out into the woods. "Bella-" I try to ask what she's doing, but she doesn't let me.

She crashes her lips to mine and I'm at a loss. I shake myself out of my shock and turn us so that I'm against a tree. I grab the back of her head with one hand and pull her body closer to mine with the other. She smiles against my lips and pulls back before she says, "I've been wanting to do that all morning."

I can't look her in the eyes, because if I do, I won't be able to hold back a blush. I can't blush in front of this beauty, so no eye contact.

†************* Secret Santa*****************†

I am finally buying that necklace and the good thing about the place I'm buying them from will have it ready by tomorrow -the night before Christmas Eve. I can't wait to see her face when she sees her half of the necklace. I've got it all planned out. I won't be wearing the necklace until after she sees it. That way, it won't be obvious to her that I'm her Secret Santa.

I have got to find something to distract myself with. Bella is clouding my mind. She's everywhere and that's physically impossible. I can't believe that she took me into the woods and that somehow, Edward didn't hear what I was thinking! I'm sure I would be dead if he had. It makes me cringe just thinking about it.

Anyway, tonight they want to have a movie night with everyone involved in Secret Santa. So, I've decided to rent a few movies. I don't know if anyone else is going to, but if we don't watch them tonight, I'll have them for a few days. I'm walking to the movie rental when I see Bella walking toward it. I see her walk in and I walk in and go in the opposite direction that she did. The movies that I pick out are kickass and full of action.

I continue to look and edge myself to the front to look for a few more. When I get to the classics section, for my own personal viewing, she walks right into me. _Damn it all!_

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" she says freaking out.

"Jeez, Bells, calm down. It's fine."

"I'm sorry, Paul. I didn't see you."

"That's okay. Really, it's fine. So, are you going to be a movie night, tonight?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yup. I'll be there."  
>"I never thought that you'd willingly go to the Cullens' house."<p>

"Well, it's the only way I'll get to know the one that I'm giving a gift to."

"I guess that makes sense. I have to go. See you later, Paul."

"See you."

_God, her scent is going to kill me._

Once I pay for the movies, I leave and go home. I lie around all day doing nothing, since I wasn't able to get a movie for myself, thanks to walking into Bella. _Why can't she just leave me alone? She's been doing this to me since I first saw her!_

When it's time to leave, I walk all the way to the Cullens' house, not in the mood for a fast pace. I get to the house and Alice is sitting on the railing of the porch. "Hey Paul. I think that she'll like it."

"Thanks. How much do you know, Alice?" I ask.

"Not much, but I think I know more than the rest. Except for Jasper of course."

"Well, what do you know?"

"Are you sure you want to talk about it here?"

"Lead the way, Pixie."

She leads me into the forest and we get out of everyone's hearing range. I jump up into a tree and lean against it. She follows me and sits on the branch I am, in front of me.

"I think you've known her longer than you say you have."

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"The point that you don't look her in the eyes, and that when you're around her, your emotions go out of wack and you drive my mate insane..."

"Damn, I'm sorry, Alice."

"It's no big deal. After the Spin the Bottle game, Jasper figured out something. But I can't tell you what it is."

"Let me guess, Edward?"

"What about him?"

"He's been acting funny in front of Jacob. It's not just Edward either. Jacob has been twitchy like he's dealing with something that bugs the hell out of him."

"You see it too then."

"Pretty much. Something is happening to Edward and he won't leave Jacob alone. It's pretty obvious."

"We better get back." After that, we go back to the house and I lie back against the back of the couch. I don't have any reason to be anywhere else. I don't think it would be a good idea to try anything again. That would really mess me up. I still don't understand Bella. She leaves and doesn't come back for years, and then the next thing I know, she's dating a freaking vampire! That's not even the half of it. We had that stupid game and she basically attacked me! I'm not saying I didn't like it, because I'd have to be crazy not to like the girl of my dreams kissing me!

They start some movie and I can't focus on anything. I keep thinking about everything. This is hell! It has to be! She's sitting on his lap, acting like nothing even happened... 

Secret Santa

It's finally Christmas Eve, and I've got the necklace already under the tree. I still can't believe how easy it's been to keep the fact that it's for Bella, quiet. It's been pretty uneventful for the last few hours, but now that midnight is coming up soon, everyone is excited and they can't wait to find out what they've gotten from their Secret Santas, let alone who their Secret Santas were.

I'm sitting on the porch waiting to see how the rest of the night is going to go, when Jacob walks up to me and sits down. "So, Paul, how's it going?" he asks, concerned.

"It's going good, why?" I say. _What now?_

"I saw what happened during the Spin the Bottle game between you and Bella and I never got to talk to you about it," he says, quietly, even though every bloodsucker can hear him.

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Dude, you've been acting really weird lately. I'm just worried."

"Yeah, well, you should be more worried about that leech that's trying to put the moves on you. Instead of drilling me with questions."

"Dude, I know you've liked her since we were kids, I'm not an idiot."

"Are you really going to say that? You aren't an idiot, are you sure? You just said that in ENGLISH in front of several vampires, including her boyfriend! So, yeah, I think that you are an idiot."

"Paul, I-"

"Save it, Jake, I'm out of here!"

The next thing I know, I'm being cornered by several different vampires. At least none of them were Edward...

"Do you mind explaining, Paul?"

"There's nothing to explain. Now, leave... me... alone."

"I don't think so..."

"Why can't everyone just leave me the fuck alone?"

I run off in the opposite direction and get into the middle of the forest when I notice that someone is standing next to me. _Alice..._

"Really, Paul? Do you think that was necessary?"

"What are you talking about? Everyone was backing me into a corner and I don't like that! Even Jacob did it. He's the one that told everyone!" I kick one of the trees out of frustration.

"It was bound to happen."

"I didn't want anyone to know, damn it!" I cradle my face in my hands, trying to control my anger.

"I'm sorry, at least she wasn't there."

"Please don't let anyone tell her. I've been hiding it since I was seven years old... I can't tell her yet. They can't say anything!"

"I'll make sure they don't say anything. Now, let's get back before Bella notices that you're gone."

"Like she'd really notice."

"Paul, just shut up and follow me back to the house."

I do as I was told and we get there in no time. I lie down on the floor in the living room and end up falling asleep, since we had fed Bella and then went out as the animals we are and had a feast hunting for different game in the surrounding areas. When I woke up, things were crazy around me. Everyone was jumping up and down, or being fidgety waiting to see their presents. I was wondering what Bella would think of what I got her and who got me.

"All righty, we are going to go oldest to youngest." Seth, Brady, and Collin all groan. "Oh, shut up. Carlisle will go first because he is the oldest in the room, both physically and mentally. Emmett will go last because he is the youngest mentally," Bella explains. (LOL)

"What? That's not fair. Why do I always have to go last?"

"Well, you always act like a kid, so we let you go last because the older ones did more to deserve their presents." Bella explained. "But, since you haven't opened your present early, you can play Santa." Emmett cheered and pulled Bella into the biggest bear hug I've ever seen.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you Bellsy!" Emmett exclaims.

"Em... can't... breathe... human..." Bella gasps out. Emmett releases her and runs to the tree. Once he sees Carlisle's gift, he grabs the box and quickly hands it to him.

"Come on, open it!" Alice shrieks, excited.

Carlisle carefully opens the wrapping and box. When he sees what's inside, he's shocked. "How did they know? I've been looking for this everywhere. I've got equipment from every decade, but the sixties are the only decade I'm missing!"

Everyone smiles and I hear Edward start cracking up. Then Emmett grabs Jasper's gift and runs it to him. The shape of the package looks as if some sort of cloth is inside it. Jasper slowly removes the wrapping to reveal a very worn, old flag of some sort. _This guy is getting emotional over a flag... what the hell?_

Edward glares at me. "He was in the Civil War before he was turned. That's a Confederate flag, an original."

"Oh," was all I had to say.

"Okay, so who is next?"

It goes on like this until there's a gift that's too big to be in the house. We all go outside to where it and see that is a Ferrari, when Jake sees this, he screams like a little girl.

"Hey, I'm older than Jake, shouldn't I have gone before him?" I ask.

"Nope, Jake is mentally more mature than you; therefore, he goes before you," Sam says.

"He just screamed like a little girl, though, so what the hell?" Embry challenges.

"All of you would scream like a little girl if you got a Ferrari!" Edward says.

"It's Bells' turn! I think I saw it inside. Come on! I want to see what she got!" Leah squeals.

"Leah, did you just squeal?" I ask, confused. She blushes red.

"No..." she says, looking away.

We all walk into the house and Emmett's already got the gift in his hands. Bella walks up to him to open the wrapping paper and then she sees the box I had put it in. After opening the box, she pulls out a small jewelry box and she assumes that that is all there is. That was the point.

"Bella! Open the damn jewelry box!" Jake screams, again like a little girl. _What is wrong with him today?_

She finally opens the box and her eyes bug out. _I hope it's not too much..._

"It's beautiful. My Secret Santa is awesome! I love them both." She starts to cry. No, I don't look at her, I just listen to her reaction. I think I'd blush too much if I looked at her.

"Let's just get this over with! What now?" I gripe. _Have to keep up the walls... I can't say anything until everyone has their gift... this is pure torture._

I start fumbling with the other half heart in my pocket, wanting so badly to put it on.

"It's you're turn. I think it's outside," Bella says, walking outside.

I walk outside as I see a brand new Aprilia Tuono V4R motorcycle parked out front. I don't think that I was expecting that of all things. _Who would have known that I needed a ride. Or that I wanted an Aprilia? Someone has probably been following me... nah... I would have known. Who cares, dumbass? You have a bike!_

I can't help but freak out. "Holy shit! I cannot wait to find out who gave me this! This is a pure beauty..." I whisper the last part and then Jake starts laughing at me.

"What did I tell you? You would freak out if you got a Ferrari, but no, you freak out over a freaking motorcycle!" JAke says.

"This isn't just any motorcycle. This is a fucking Aprilia Tuono! I've wanted one of these since I was five!" I defend. _Crap, only one person knows that I've wanted one for this long..._ _it couldn't be. No way..._

I look over at that one person, but they show no sign of knowing what I'm talking about. I look around and no one's really into it. _What the hell?_

"It's... Seth's turn.  
>†******************************** Secret Santa ************************************†<p>

Getting the gifts took a while and I finally get bored and just sit back, zoning out. That is until Alice and Bella say, "Okay. It's time to spill. We'll go in order of who got their gifts first and the one that gave the gift says something, then the receiver says who they got a gift for. Example, the person who got Carlisle's gift says something, then Carlisle tells us who he bought a gift for. So, who got Carlisle's gift?"

"I got the old man's gift," Jacob says, chuckling.

"Thank you, Jacob. I got Leah her gift." Carlisle returns.

"Thanks, Carlisle! It's awesome! I had gotten Rose her mirror. Now you can stare at yourself some more, Blondie." Leah snickers.

"Haha very funny, Leah, but really thanks. It will make putting make up on a lot easier," Rose replies, smiling. "I planned Jared and Kim's weekend."

Kim's the one to answer this time. "I can't believe you did this for us! Thank you so much!" Kim gets up and hugs the blond! I have to rub my eyes to see if I'm hallucinating or not, but it turns out that I'm not going crazy. _And Jared's letting her? Well think about it dumbass... that's not the only weird thing going on! …._

"We were the ones to plan Alice's shopping trip," Jared supplies.

_Can things get any weirder?_ The pixie just flew through the air and gave _Jared_ a hug. _This has to be Jasper! That dude just doesn't know when to quit!_

I look toward Jasper and he's smirking, then I look at Edward and he nods. _ This just gets weirder and weirder!_

"Thank you, you guys! I love it!" Alice squeeks. "I got Quil and Embry their XBox."

"Thank you, Alice!" the two boys say in unison. _Creepy..._

"We got Edward his noise canceling headphones so that he doesn't have to listen to everyone's minds," Embry says, with a look of honesty on his face.

"Embry, I don't think that will work, but thank you anyway," Edward says.

"Try them on. I bet you they work!" Quil says. Just to be nice, Edward puts the headphones on.

"Oh, they work, how in the hell does that happen?" Edward says, surprise written all over his face.

"It's new tech, dude. Who the hell knows how they do it? Not us," Embry replies.

"Well, I got Seth his Zune."

"It's awesome. I've needed something to block out the extra noise. Thanks, Edward," Seth says back. "I got Jasper the flag. It's an original, dude."

"I-I-I don't know what to say..." Jasper stutters as he walks over and hugs Seth. "No one has ever gotten me something like this before."

"Jeez, Jasper, you don't need to get all weepy over it..." Seth says patting Jasper's back.

"You're right... well, I got Collin and Brady their games."

This went on and on until finally it came to the end of the line. "Hey, Bella and Paul must have gotten each other's gifts because they are the only ones left."

"Yeah, I got her the necklace..." I reply.

"It's beautiful, but what does the other half say?" Bella asks me. I toss it to her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but yeah... it's got my name on it."

"Wow. Thanks Paul," she says smiling.

I can't help but look in those eyes that I've missed since she left with her mother. When I do, my world stops. I can't breathe or move and... and I just freeze.

"Holy shit! Paul just imprinted on your girlfriend, dude!" Quil blurted to Edward.

Edward starts to laugh and shakes his head. "I, honestly, was hoping for that."

"Uh, yeah, about that..." Jacob trails off.

"What the fuck?" Jasper jumps up and stares at Edward and Jacob. "What in the hell?"

"Jac-Jacob imprinted on me about a week ago..." Edward stutters looking at Jacob with warm eyes.

"No way! No wonder you didn't freak out on me!" I say surprised.

"You really thought I didn't know. Wow, low blow, man. I'm known as a mind reader and you think you can just let that pass? Dude, seriously, I get it. She's hard to resist, but I knew she wasn't my mate the first time I saw Jacob. That day changed everything for me. And the same for him when he first phased. I had to make sure that this stupid thing happened to get you two together..."

"Edward! Come on! That was supposed to stay a secret, damn it!" Alice yells at him.

"Wait a second, I thought you said this was your idea, Alice?" Bella asks, still standing a foot away from me. I still can't move...

"Yeah, well, I saw Edward and Jacob together, yuck," the guys laugh at her, "and I saw them come up with this plan..."

"Okay, so it was a third of your idea then because these bozos can't put a party together for shit."

"Yes, exactly! See, I didn't completely lie to you." Alice smiles and looks at me pointedly. "Paul wants to talk to Bella alone. Come on, everyone, let's go hunting."

Once everyone is gone, I sigh in relief until Bella looks at me, just a little mad. "Seriously? That's why you wouldn't look me in the eye? What the hell, Paul?"

I pull her to me and say, "You really think that's why I wouldn't look at you? That wasn't even close to the reason."

"Then, what was your reason?" She looks at me, pouting.

"Bella, I've been in love with you since the day I showed up at Jake's when I was seven years old. That first day was it for me. Charlie calling you to leave was the hardest thing for me because I didn't know anything about you. Then when I'd show up, it was always you and Jacob doing something and I felt like a third wheel. I couldn't take it, but I had to be around you. But then, you left. You moved away and you didn't say goodbye. It was the day I was going to tell you how I felt and you were gone! I went to Charlie's and h-he told me that you left... that your mother and him had split and that you didn't want to be happy until your mom was..." I can't say anymore because I can't stop fucking crying.

Instead of saying anything, she puts her arms around my neck and kisses me.  
>†***************************** Secret Santa*****************************†<br>**Eight years into the future.**  
>"Rosemary! Get your pretty behind down here!" I yell from downstairs.<p>

"Coming, Daddy!" She comes down the stairs and I think about how fast time has gone by. It's been eight years since I told Bella about how I really felt as a kid and since then, I proposed, we got married, Bella gave birth to triplets, and they all grew up faster than normal. Our oldest, Micheal is the perfect gentleman, he has to be since Leah imprinted on him, poor kid. The middle child is Patricia, she is a complete tom-boy. She loves video games and working on cars, but that's good because she fits in with Quil, her imprint, like the other half of a jigsaw. Then, there is Rosemary, my little angel. She is a girlie-girl and the perfect other half to Seth.

Looking at her now I can't believe that she's grown this much. She's mature enough to be able to go on her first date, which literally scares the hell out of me. I know what guys think about their imprints, I can't keep my paws off of mine for the life of me. The good thing though is that at least it is Seth that imprinted on her and not a mini-me. God, just the thought of it makes me cringe.

"Daddy?" Rosemary asks.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" I reply.

"Are you okay?" She's looking at me with her mother's infamous pout.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm fine. Come here, Rosie."

She bounds down the stairs and gathers me in a hug. "Daddy, I'll be fine. Besides, I have been spending time with Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett. I know what to do if he tries anything."

I laugh with her and she kisses my cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, little angel."

"What about me? Don't I count?" Bella asks, grinning.

"Mommy! I didn't know you were back!" Rosie squeals and runs to her mother. "How'd shopping with Auntie Rose go?"

"A lot better than it would have with Alice. Now, don't you have to be at the beach two minutes ago?" With that, Rosie runs out the door. Then, Pat slides down the bannister and hugs me.

"Bye Daddy, I'm going to go kick Quil's butt at Halo 4. I'll be home after patrol," Pat says.

"Okay, remember the cheat I taught you. Also, I'm too young to be a grandpa, no grand-puppies!" I say in all seriousness.

"I know that, Daddy!" she yells back as she runs to Quil's.

"Where's Micheal?" I ask with my eyebrows raised.

"You're kidding, right? When does he ever come away from his uncles? I don't get it! He can't get enough of Edward and Jacob and it's so... frustrating!" Bella pouts.

"Are you jealous?"

"Maybe..."

"They're two of the gayest guys we know, what could they possibly do to him?" I ask with my eyebrows raised. "Especially, with Edward pregnant? Really? I don't know why you're so..."

She interrupts me with her lips and there's nothing I can do to fight her, not that I'd want to. I never thought that my life would end up like this the first time I saw her, but hell, it was all because of Secret Santa.


End file.
